Gregor And The Prophecy of Two
by The Six Foot Tall Giant
Summary: “Finally!” I thought. “Graduation Day!” The commencement ceremony meant a lot to everyone. The end of high school, the beginning of college, or the start of ‘real’ life. But now… it’s summer. Graduation is over, and I can go back to the Underland!
1. Chapter 1

Writer's note: I'm am writing this book right now if you think anything should be changed please tell me. Please Review!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1-Surprise in the Night**

"Finally!" I thought. "Graduation Day!" The commencement ceremony meant a lot to everyone. The end of high school, the beginning of college, or the start of 'real' life. But to me, it had a different, more important meaning. Because of my agreement with my parents, I wasn't going to go back to the Underland until I finished high school. But now… it's summer. Graduation is over, and I can go back to the Underland. What a change. It's hard to think about what that will mean. But, first things first. Tonight my family and I will celebrate graduation with a nice, family dinner.

Just then my 14-year-old sister Lizzie walked in. "Congratulations on graduating, Gregor!" she teased. "I didn't think you'd be able to stay away from Luxa for that long." Then Liz ran over to give me a big hug, and I was surprised to notice that she is almost as tall as I am. When did she get this tall? When did she grow up? How did I not notice this before?

As we were talking, our littlest sister Boots walked in. The 8-year-old came running up to me shouting, "Congrats!" And never one to beat around the bush, she added, "So are you going to college or to the Underland? I mean, now that you're finished with school," asked Boots.

"Umm, I don't know. I have no idea Boots. It's so hard to know what to do. I want to go to the Underland but how can I leave you guys?" I looked at both of my sisters, while thinking about how my decision would affect them.

"Oh Gregor! **You** know that **I** know you have already made up your mind!" Liz said, while winking at me. I smiled at her and hugged her again.

After a delicious celebration supper, I thought a long walk would be a good way to clear my head. There were so many things in my mind that needed sorting out. Some time to think and ponder….

But dad's plan and mine didn't mesh. He insisted that he go along with me on my walk. What choice did I have? Reluctantly I agreed, so dad and I set out for a walk. We scuffed along on the side of the dirt road, listening to the wind softly rustle the leaves on the trees. In the distance, a dog was barking. It didn't take long for dad to bring up what was on his mind.

"Gregor what are you going to do now that you have finished high school?" dad questioned. "I know we made a deal six years ago and aside from your visit to Luxa to see her coronation ceremony, you have been strong enough to stick by it. But now that you have graduated, I know you must be thinking about your decision."

I let out a long breath, and turned toward my dad. All the turmoil in my head and heart came rushing out. "I think I want to go back to the Underland and be with Luxa down there," I answered, looking at my dad and hoping for some understanding.

My dad looked crestfallen. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as was his habit when he was contemplating things.

"But what about _**us**_ Gregor? What about your family?" I could hear the frustration in dad's voice. And maybe a little something else. Was it sadness?

"I can still visit you guys!" I said, reassuring. I added, "And you guys could visit us! I mean, Dad, I actually feel accepted down there. I'm not viewed as weird or an outsider. No one cares that I have battle scars. I don't have to hide myself. I have so many friends down there!" I said. Dad got very quiet and we continued our walk in silence. Finally after some tense silence, I said, "If it's okay with you, I think I am going to run a bit before heading back home." Dad nodded, and I jogged off. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw dad turn and head for home.

When I returned home from my jog it was getting late. I could hear the TV in the living room, and assumed my parents were in there. They were probably trying not to think about their son going back to the Underland. Boots was already in bed and Liz was on her way to bed. She caught me and whispered "Good night." I just nodded in return and strolled into the kitchen to get something to drink. I took a quick shower and then headed to my room to climb into bed. I flipped on the radio; listening to music always soothes me.

As I rested against the pillows, I heard an unusual noise from the closet. "Oh man!" I thought. "Isn't that how every scary story starts?" Still, I was curious about the noise. I quietly rose from the bed and slowly walked over to the closet. Gripping the doorknob, I jerked the door open as fast as I could. My jaw dropped and my eyes flew open wide. The last person I expected to see was sitting on my closet floor, looking up at me.


	2. You Said What?

Chapter 2- "You Said What?"

In the closet sat Luxa. I almost couldn't believe my eyes. "How did you get here, Luxa? Why are you here? I thought there was a rule that you couldn't be here!" I practically yelled.

Luxa put out her hand for me to grip, and I helped her up of the floor of the closet. "Greedy New York cab drivers. They'll drive anyone or anything, anywhere." Luxa said as she laughed. I hugged her tightly, and then pulled back for another long look.

"But why are you here in the Overland?" I asked.

"I've had a long journey and it was extremely tough to get here and find you guys. So I was wondering if we could just sleep and I could tell you all the details in the morning?" Luxa asked. This was certainly not what I wanted to hear. I wanted all my questions answered, and patience was not my strength. I really wanted to know why she was here because it could mean many different things. It could be really urgent and I might be needed right now. But then again, if it was urgent, Luxa would not wait until the morning.

I sighed. "Sure." I looked at her again, trying to figure out how or why she was here, in my closet! Finally, I added with reluctance, "I guess."

Luxa smiled a tired smile and glanced around my room. "Where can I sleep?"

" Well, we don't have a spare bedroom. You will sleep in my bed. I will sleep on the floor," I said, moving toward the pillows and grabbing a blanket off the bed.

"Oh, no!" Luxa said, shaking her head. "Don't sleep on the floor-you won't really sleep well. Your bed is big enough for **two** I think."

"Yes, it is big enough for **two,**" So Luxa and I got into bed. Although we hadn't seen each other in a long time and there were so many things to say, we were exhausted and fell asleep side-by-side.

I woke up first, tiny lines of sunlight filtering through the blinds on the window. It took me a few minutes to replay in my mind the surprise of last night. But she was really here. As a matter of fact, Luxa and my arms were all tangled up. I laughed to myself at the sight, and then just sat watching Luxa sleep for a while. But my stomach told me to get up, so I carefully untangled our arms so I could go get something to eat and not disturb Luxa's sleep.

When I walked into the kitchen Liz was already awake and cleaning up her mess from breakfast.

"Liz you'll never guess who I found in my closet last night!" I announced.

"Who? Paris Hilton?" joked Liz.

"Good guess, but no!" I laughed.

"Umm, a robber? Hmmm, Boots?" Liz continued to guess. "No!" I put a stop to her guessing game. "Luxa!"

"What?!?!" Liz shrieked. She whirled toward the doorway, continuing her questions as she moved away from me and toward where she believed Luxa to be. "Where is she, in the living room on the couch?"

I shook my head. "She's in my room. I offered to sleep on the floor but she said no."

"That's typical of you, Gregor. Always giving things up for others! Not! You would only do that for one person, and that person is Luxa!" proclaimed Liz.

A few minutes later I went back to my room. Luxa was still sleeping like a rock. I loved watching her sleep because she looked so peaceful. But I still had a lot of unanswered questions. I woke her up gently, saying "C'mon, you can't sleep all day!"

"Yes I can!" Luxa said while she yawned. Luxa rubbed her eyes and asked, "Why are you getting me up? It's early."

I was anxious to get Luxa fed and awake so I could learn more about why she was here. "You want to eat right? If you do, you have to eat your breakfast early or none at all." I said. "So you can either sleep or follow me to the kitchen." Luxa hurriedly followed me into the kitchen saying she hadn't eaten in **two **days.

When we arrived in the kitchen Liz excitedly grabbed Luxa and hugged her. "Hi, Luxa!" Luxa was like her older, cool role model. Mom couldn't fit the description because she isn't cool in Liz's eyes.

"I guess Liz didn't believe me about you being here, Luxa," I teased Liz.

I was at the end of my patience and really wanted answers. "So why are you here, Luxa, because you wouldn't tell me last night." I asked.

Luxa still was not ready to answer me. "Let's just wait till everyone is up before I tell you guys, because it's a long story that I don't want to tell **two **times." Luxa Said.

So they all waited for everyone else to get up which didn't take very long. They had nothing to do but talk to each other and fill them in on what's been going on. They talked about life, school and of course they talked about the Underland, and Overland. Given all the racquet, it was no surprise that Boots woke, and came walking in the room.

"Hi Luxa," she said. Then her eyes flew open wide and she repeated, "Luxa? What?" Boots grabbed Luxa in a tight squeeze. Then she dashed out of the room and went to get their parents. After a few minutes two sleepy parents headed into the kitchen. "Luxa?" They both gasped at the same time. "What, what, what are you doing here?" mom asked. "Are you hungry? I could fix you something." Dad said.

"No, I'm not hungry. I already ate." Luxa said.

"Luxa why don't you tell us your story now? Because you said you would tell the details once everyone was up." I reminded her.

"It's a long story I've been waiting to tell. Why don't you all sit down so I can tell you?" Luxa asked. "But the first part I have to tell you, Gregor, is this: Ares…"


End file.
